Angeerdan
Angeerdan Zeien (アンギルダン・ゼイエン) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who can be recruited by the protagonist. He returns in the prequel as a non-playable character. Famous for his tall stature and striking red armor, he is reputed as the "Red Giant" (赤い巨星) by many adventurers in the land. His height is 205 cm (6'9") and he is 70 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games During his youth, Angeerdan was Balor's best friend and later loyal subordinate in the Dyneskal army. His axe laid waste to thousands for the sake of his friend, both hoping their might would end the wars in Vyashion for a land of peace. When Balor decided to revolt against the emperor, Nuad, Angeerdan defected with him. He was one of the Five Stars of Balor who supported their lord's march to victory. When Balor was enthroned, Angeerdan received an honorable promotion to duke. The general was happy for his friend yet despaired when the death of Balor's wife led to Balor's descent into despair and madness. When he advised the emperor to reconsider his actions, his friend now answered him with contempt. Angeerdan was unwilling to support the evils Balor had conjured yet he still respected their past ties together. Therefore, he chose to desert his duties to live the life of a mercenary. He fought in several battles to prevent Balor's expansion. During his travels he met and made many acquaintances, one of which includes Xenetes. Seventeen years before the start of Zill O'll, Angeerdan stayed in the prosperous city, Aquirus. There he met and fell in love with the city's Water Priestess, Lufaye. They consummated their affections for one another before the city was attacked by the undead Ahab, who was raised beyond the grave by Balor. Angeerdan led a mercenary unit to protect the city walls and defeated the undead minister of yore near Arnotun. However, he and his troops were overwhelmed by Nemo's demonic invasion which had followed. Before Angeerdan and his men were slaughtered, Lufaye used her magic to save them. Her magics had exerted her, however, and she perished when Nemo directed his spells towards her. Angeerdan mourned her death and resumed his travels when the city was safe. When Nemea began his quest to end Balor, Angeerdan had met him and decided to serve as a mercenary in Arnotun's forces on the young prince's behalf. During this time he clashed blades with the Dyneskal troops they encountered, Areus and his companions. Amused by his foes' prowess, he happily withdrew. When Arues later mentioned his ties with Nemea, the elderly general used his connections to loan a boat for his party's trip to the Phantom Dragon's Cave. His loyalties to Arnotun prevented his open assistance, but his aid helped Areus and company obtain the Sword of Nothingness which they desired. Following Balor's demise, Angeerdan was invited by Nemea to serve under his uncle, Elmark, who was enthroned as the new emperor of Dyneskal. The elderly soldier resumed his duties as a general and was donned one of Nemea's elite. Angeerdan served as one of the twenty horsemen under Nemea's command in their war against Rocen. Yet Angeerdan was weary of the darkness he had sensed within his new sovereign's order, suspecting that he was under the same vile influences as Balor. When he questioned his majesty's integrity, Angeerdan earned Elmark's hate and scorn for his console. He was immediately ordered to be executed. History repeated itself with the elderly general abandoning Dyneskal to live a life of wandering. When he is willing, he ventures into various caverns and lends his advice to his fellow adventurers. It is during one of these ventures when he meets the protagonist. He warns him/her to avoid fighting the mostly dead Elazul, feeling that the rookie may be underestimating the dragon before them. Once they are familiar with one another, they can meet one another at Liberdam's tavern. He later regains his title as general when Nemea kills Elmark and is enthroned as emperor. Should the player ignore Angeerdan at any point, he will perish in the wars with either Rostorl or Aquirus. If the protagonist establishes a friendly relationship with him, they can agree to his invitation to be his subordinate. During his first invasion, he charges his troops towards Xenetes's smaller battalion. The Dyneskal troops appear to have the upper hand until they are flanked in the rear. With the protagonist's help, the elderly general is able to issue a successful retreat. Depending on the player's actions prior to this event, they may do so by either wounding or killing Xenetes. Angeerdan's actions saves his troops yet they are deemed inadequate by Dyneskal's Chancellor, Beelzeva. Therefore, he is demoted from command and is ordered to follow the White Tiger General. If the player wishes to recruit Angeerdan, they must agree to join Dyneskal's invasion of Aquirus. Against the order of his superior, Angeerdan uses his guile to ride the waves towards the seaside city. The protagonist and company press onwards to the city's temple. When Angeerdan faces the Water Priestess, Iilklmn, he recognizes the crimson earring she wears. When she explains that it was a keepsake from her departed mother, the elderly general discovers that she is his daughter. Overjoyed by the revelation, he immediately turns on Zsilak to protect her. Despite his efforts to save his daughter, Shali magically teleports to them and kidnaps Iilklmn. Eternally grateful to the protagonist for his/her loyalties to him and for helping his reunion with his only family, Angeerdan decides to join him/her thereafter to search for his daughter. He confesses his past to him/her during their stays at inns. His ending has him share a friendly argument with his daughter. He wishes to use the rest of his life to make up for the time lost between them, yet he can't himself from adventuring. The father still sneaks away from his home on secret job requests, something which Iilklmn scolds him to stop if they are to live their lives in peace. Despite their differences, they are truly grateful that the protagonist brought them together. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Angeerdan shares a drink with Xenetes in Rostorl's pub. He emphasizes with the chattier members of the group gathering as he already misses the protagonist. When his drinking buddy suggests that the group band together to reunite with the him/her, Angeerdan throws in his full support. Character Information Personality In his youth, Angeerdan was feared as a merciless warrior who could single-handedly cleave through an army of hundreds. Rumors of his might are not unfounded, but those regarding his blood-thirsty character tend to miss the mark. He is actually a charitable man who loves the thrill of the fight. Fighting is in his blood, but he rarely slays his opponent. Not even his duty as soldier can convince to take another's life for a cause he doesn't feel to be just. Whether it be fighting or liquor, age won't keep him from enjoying life's vices. Behind his friendly demeanor is a man who dwells on the past. He lingers on his long forgotten friendship with Balor. He yearns for Lufaye's embrace as he gazes at the sea. Both cases are plagued with Angeerdan's fondness yet deep regrets of helplessness. He inwardly wishes to have had the power save both of them. Believing he should live for their memory, he accepts the reality of their deaths with a wry smile. Speaking from these experiences, Angeerdan warmly advices his cohorts to be practical and always seeks to ensure the survival of his men. The elderly general welcomes the valor and promise he sees within the protagonist. His/her courage amuses him and reminds him of the past Balor. Even if they are foes on the battlefront, he will hold no grudges against them. If he spends time with him/her, Angeerdan considers him/her his friend and surrogate grandson/granddaughter. He is proud to witness their unwavering decisions and their growth as an adventurer. He looks forward to the day when he can share a drink with him/her over their accomplishments. Voice Actors *Paul Dobson - English voice *Eiji Takemoto - Japanese voice Fighting Style Angeerdan is a power character who excels with high vitality and strength. He is one of the few characters who wears plate armor, meaning he will have strong defenses at all times. His speed and magic stats are somewhat low as a price. He is stronger than many starting characters, but his stats may lose to the main party by the time of recruitment. Since he is recruited late in the game, however, the player can unlock any Soul they may desire with him due to the Soul Points they have accumulated. Gallery Angeerdan-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Angeerdan_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll concept __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters